1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a collapsible eyeglass structure. More particularly, the present invention relates to a collapsible eyeglass structure wherein a frame mounted with a lens has two ends, each end having an inner side formed with a cavity of a predetermined configuration, and wherein each of two temples is outwardly extended with a toothed post corresponding in position to and insertable into one of the cavities such that the temples can be adjusted angularly for normal use or be folded downward into the inside of the frame when not in use.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, eyeglass assemblies for different uses come in a variety of configurations. In particular, the structure between the lens(es) and the frame, between the lens-mounted frame and the temples, or between the lens-mounted frame and a strap is specifically designed to achieve the intended functions. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 6,755,523 B1 issued on Jun. 29, 2004 and entitled “GLASSES” discloses a pair of glasses wherein a lens-mounted frame has two ends each having an inner side penetrated by a hole, and wherein each of two temples has a pivotal connecting end extended with a notched projection. The notched projections can be pushed resiliently into and positioned securely in the corresponding holes of the frame such that the two temples can be folded downward into the inside of the frame when not in use. U.S. Pat. No. 7,144,109 B2 issued on Dec. 5, 2006 and entitled “GLASSES” discloses another pair of glasses, wherein a lens-mounted frame has two ends each having an inner side formed with a projection, and wherein each of two temples which are respectively and pivotally connected to the two ends of the frame has a plurality of teeth for meshing with the corresponding projection, so as to enable angular adjustment of the temples.